


If Only

by somethinginbetween



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, References to Mpreg, Vague, sad dreams of things that could be, they're angels for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'd rebuild our lives."<br/>"Find a small town where we could blend in."<br/>"And maybe...maybe we could have children."<br/>"A boy with your hair."<br/>"And a girl with your smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that wouldn't let me go. I don't know why they're angels but it made sense.

Arthur watched frantically as Emrys was thrown back in the cell next to him. The guards, always silent, never human walked away.  
Only then did he go to nudge the crying angel. The bars left little space, but there was enough. It had to be enough, “What happened?”  
Emrys was sobbing quietly. But he still had his wings. Thank god, he still had his wings.  
“My mother is dead.”  
Hunith. Dear, sweet Hunith. With smile wrinkles and who never said a harsh word.  
“I’m so sorry Emrys.”  
His only response was a hiccup.  
Arthur sat with him, as tightly as he could through the cold metal for..an hour? Two hours? Maybe through the night. Time lost meaning in the darkness. Eventually Emrys’ sobs died down to sniffles, and finally he lapsed into silence.  
Arthur spoke, “Hey. Maybe if things were different, we’d get out of here.”  
“Rebuild our lives?”  
“Definitely. Find a small town to blend in.”  
“We’d get a house.”  
Arthur could picture it, “Something small, but not too small.”  
“Close to town, so we could walk to the coffee shop.”  
“Maybe there’d be a park.”  
Merlin pressed closer and Arthur could hear the longing in his voice, “And I could have a garden.”  
“You could plant enough tulips that we’d always have some to put in a vase.”  
“You could make me pancakes in the morning.”  
“And hot chocolate at night.”  
“And maybe...maybe we could have children.”  
Arthur smiled, “A boy with your eyes.”  
“And your hair.”  
“A girl with your smile.”  
“And your temper.”  
“And it would be absolutely beautiful.”  
Emrys fell silent.  
“Hey.”  
There was no response.  
“Hey. Emrys. You okay, buddy?”  
Arthur turned his head. Emrys’ eyes were closed and Arthur held a moment of panic because if Emrys was gone then he didn’t stand a chance, but then saw the slight movement of his chest. Up and down. Up and down. He’d fallen asleep.  
Good. He hadn’t been able to sleep in days.


End file.
